yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline (manga)
This is an in-universe timeline of events from the manga series, Yu-Gi-Oh!, Yu-Gi-Oh! R and Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, and the film Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions. Events from the Yu-Gi-Oh! manga are considered to have taken place in the timelines for R'', ''GX and The Dark Side of Dimensions. However events from R'', ''GX and The Dark Side of Dimensions do not necessarily take place within each others' timelines. 1580 B.C.–1314 B.C. * Treasures were placed in a tomb in Egypt, which are discovered centuries later by Professor Yoshimori. 1550 B.C.–1292 B.C. * Akhenamkhanen's coronation * Atem's birth Atem was from the Eighteenth Dynasty of Egypt, which lasted from 1549/1550 B.C. to 1292 B.C. * Invasion of Akhenamkhanen's kingdom * Millennium Items creation * Kul Elna massacre * Tragoedia's Weighing of the Heart * Akhenamkhanen's death * Atem's coronation * [[Priests, Atem and Bakura's palace ka battle (manga)|Priests, Atem and Bakura's palace ka battle]] * [[Priests' ka battle|Priests ka battle]] * [[Atem and Seto's mock ka battle|Atem and Seto's mock ka battle]] * [[Mahado and Bakura's ka battle (manga)|Mahado and Bakura's ka battle]] * [[Priests, Atem and Bakura's city ka battle (manga)|Priests, Atem and Bakura's city ka battle]] * Inn massacre * ''Ka'' hunt * [[Akhenaden and Bakura's ka battle (manga)|Akhenaden and Bakura's ka battle]] * [[Prisoners' ka battle (manga)|Prisoners' ka battle]] * [[Kisara, Seto and the prisoners' ka battle (manga)|Kisara, Seto and the prisoners' ka battle]] * [[Priests, Atem and Bakura's Kul Elna ka battle (manga)|Priests, Atem and Bakura's Kul Elna ka battle]] * Zorc Necrophades' awakening * [[Atem and Seto's ka battle (manga)|Atem and Seto's ka battle]] * Zorc Necrophades' defeat * Atem's sealing in the Millennium Pendant 1960s * Room game "1960" is mentioned at the beginning of the chapter. Sugoroku is 43 at the time and is 72 sometime between April 1996 and September 1997, suggesting 1960 is the decade rather than the year. 1970 * August 12, Keith Howard's birth Keith was 26, during Duelist Kingdom, which seems to have taken place in 1997, before his birthday 1971 * November 18, Rishid's birth Rishid is 25, during Battle City, which seems to take place in 1997, before his birthday. He also mentions being born about 5 years before Ishizu and 9 years before Marik. 1972 * October 8, Maximillion J. Pegasus' birth Pegasus is 24 during Duelist Kingdom, which seems to take place in spring 1997, placing 1972 as his birth year. * November 11, Mai Kujaku's birth Mai and Pegasus were 24 at the same time when they appeared. Neither of their birthdays had passed the year when they both appeared, suggesting they were born the same year. 1977 * April 5, Ishizu Ishtar's birth Ishizu was 20 during Battle City, which seems to take place sometime between mid-April and September, suggesting 1977 is her birth year. 1980 * January 25, Katsuya Jonouchi's birth Jonouchi was born January 25 and was 16 in summer 1996, meaning he was born in 1980. Although, this would mean he started high school at 16, rather than the usual 15. * April 1, Esper Roba's birth Esper was 17 during Battle City, which took place in 1997, after his birthday. * June 4, Yugi Mutou's birth''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Dark Side of Dimensions Yugi was born June 4 and was 18 in March 1999, implying 1980 is his birth year. * '''October 25', Seto Kaiba's birth Kaiba was born October 25 and was 18 in March 1999, implying 1980 is his birth year. * December 23, Marik Ishtar's birth Marik is 16 during Battle City, which seems to takes place between April and September 1997, suggesting 1980 is his birth year. Rishid said Marik was born 4 years after Ishizu. This may have been a rounding up from 3 years and 8 months. * December 23, Marik's mother's deathMarik's mother died giving birth to Marik. 1981 * February 28, Ryuji Otogi's birth Ryuji is sixteen when he faces Yugi in Dungeon Dice Monsters, which seems to take place in April 1997 * June 6, Ghost Kozuka's birth Ghost Kozkua is 15 during Duelist Kingdom, which seems to take place in 1997, before his birthday * December 29, Dinosaur Ryuzaki's birth Ryuzaki is 15, during the national championship, which seems to take place in spring 1997. This is before his birthday, suggesting he was born in 1981. 1982 * July 21, Insector Haga's birthHaga is 14, during the national championship, which seems to take place in spring 1997. This is before his birthday, suggesting he was born in 1982. Late 1987 – 1988 * Yugi Mutou's Millennium Puzzle acquisition Yugi acquired the Millennium Puzzle about eight years before he managed to solve it. 1989 * Cyndia's death occurs sometime shortly after October 8 Cyndia died shortly after Pegasus' 17th birthday 1990 * Thief's Millennium Ring trialPegasus traveled to Egypt a few months after Cyndia's death. Cyndia died shortly after October 8, 1989, suggesting these events took place in 1990. * Pegasus' Millennium Eye trial * December 23, Marik's Rite of the Tomb Guardians ritual This took place after Marik's tenth birthday. October 1990 – 1991 * Seto and Mokuba Kaiba's biological father's death This event took place while Seto was ten years old. Given he was born October 25, 1980, the event took place between October 25, 1990 and October 24, 1991 * Seto and Mokuba Kaiba left at the orphanageSeto and Mokuba were put in an orphanage shortly after their father's death. * Seto and Mokuba Kaiba's adoptionSeto and Mokuba were adopted not long after being put in the orphanage and six years before Gozaburo's death. Late 1990 – 1991 * Jonouchi's parents' separation Duelist Kingdom seems to have taken place in spring 1997. Jonouchi said that his parents separated six years earlier. Given he may have rounded a few months, the separation seems to have occurred in late 1990 or 1991. Late 1991 – 1992 * Marik and Ishizu's escapement This took place one year after Marik's Rite of the Tomb Guardians and five years before Battle City. * Dark Marik's awakening * Marik's father's death 1996 – 1997 * Gozaburo Kaiba's death Death-T occurred sometime between April and summer 1997. Gozaburo died six months earlier, meaning he died in 1996 or 1997. April 1996 – summer 1996 * Atem's resurface as Dark YugiYugi is his first year of high school and is still in first year next summer, so this event takes place between the start of the Japanese school year, April, and summer.Two months before Egypt Unearthed, a newspaper gave 1996 as the year. If this event takes place between April and summer, it would have been the same year as it was two months previously. * Money and Knife * Caught on Camera: School Violence filming * Dice game * Sozoji's All Night Solo Live Show * Silence game * One finger BATTLE! * Paper Crash! * Griddle Ice Hockey * Domino High school festivalThe Domino High school festival is mentioned as being bunkasai, the Japanese cultural festival. This event usually takes place in autumn. However individual schools may host it at any time. If the Domino High festival had taken place in autumn, it would result in contradictory information about the characters' school grades * Dark Puzzle Yugi's class is mention as being 1-B, implying he is in first year of high school. * Coin in sneaker * Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba's school Duel * Landmine Search Network * Egypt UnearthedIn a flashback from two months earlier, the Japan Daily News mentions 1996 as the year. * Question of Truth * Labyrinth Treasure Hunt * Trial of the Mind to * Digital Pet battle * Hanasaki's vigils * Maze of Fire * Maximillion J. Pegasus and Bandit Keith's Duel (order uncertain) Pegasus and Keith's Duel took place after Dark Yugi and Kaiba's Duel, but before Death-T, evidenced by Kaiba beginning to develop Solid Vision. When it occurred in relation to other events between those two dates is uncertain. * [[Dark Yugi and Mokuba's pre Death-T Capsule Monster Chess game|Dark Yugi and Mokuba's pre Death-T Capsule Monster Chess game]] * [[Yugi and Street Fighter's Virtual VS games|Yugi and Street Fighter's Virtual VS games]] * Game of Death * Russian Roulette Dinner * Kaiba Land grand opening * Sugoroku Mutou and Seto Kaiba's Duel * Death-T * Death T-1: Stardust Shootout * Death T-2: Electric Chair Ride, bllood puzzle, deathmatch * Death T-3: Rhythm Rock * [[Death T-4|Death T-4: Virtual Capsule Monster Chess]] * [[Death T-5|Death T-5: Virtual Duel Monsters]] - Summer 1996 and Anzu, in the summer]] * Achievement Test Bingo Game Starting this chapter, characters wear the summer variation of their school uniforms. * Find the Keyring! * The Get the Million Game * Red Paint Lottery * [[Yugi and Jonouchi's Monster Fighter game|Yugi and Jonouchi's Monster Fighter game]] * [[Yugi and Nagumo's Monster Fighter game|Yugi and Nagumo's Monster Fighter game]] * [[Dark Yugi and Nagumo's Monster Fighter game|Dark Yugi and Nagumo's Monster Fighter game]] * "Time" Cards Anzu mentions being on summer vacation. * Yugi and Imori's Dragon Cards game Jonouchi mentions it being summer. * Dark Yugi and Imori's Dragon Cards game Autumn 1996 – spring 1997 ]] * Super yo-yo The Yovega Fireboy had the year 1997 printed on it, suggesting this chapter takes place in 1997 or late 1996.Characters stop wearing the summer variation of their school uniform in this chapter. * Dark Bakura and Karita's Shadow Game The bare trees outside Bakura's apartment suggest autumn has begun. * [[Dark Bakura and Yugi's group's Monster World game|Dark Bakura and Yugi's group's Monster World game]] — — Spring 1997 – April 1997 * Katsuya Jonouchi and Anzu Mazaki's DuelThis event takes place shortly before a week before the Duelist Kingdom tournament. * Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Insector Haga's Duel (Japanese National Duel Monsters Championship) * Dark Yugi and Maximillion J. Pegasus' TV Duel * Pegasus' KaibaCorp takeover attempt * Journey to Duelist Kingdom * Duelist KingdomThe grown leaves suggest spring has begun. * Mai Kujaku and Dinosaur Ryuzaki's Duel * Dark Yugi and Insector Haga's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Mai Kujaku's Duel * Dark Yugi and Ryota Kajiki's Duel * Dark Yugi and Mokuba Kaiba's Duel * Dark Yugi and the Ventriloquist of the Dead's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Dinosaur Ryuzaki's Duel * Mai and Yugi's group's campout * Mai Kujaku and the Player Killer of Darkness' Duel * Dark Yugi and the Player Killer of Darkness' Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Seto Kaiba's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Ghost Kozuka's Duel * Dark Yugi, Jonouchi and the Meikyû Brothers' Duel * Labyrinth Coin * Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba's Duelist Kingdom Duel * Seto Kaiba and Maximillion J. Pegasus' Duel * Dark Yugi and Mai Kujaku's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Bandit Keith's Duel * Bandit Keith's death * Dark Yugi and Maximillion J. Pegasus' Duel * Maximillion J. Pegasus' death April 1997 – September 1997 * Dice in cup A new Japanese school year begins. Japanese school years begin in April. * Four Aces * [[Yugi and Ryuji's Dungeon Dice Monsters game|Yugi and Ryuji's Dungeon Dice Monsters game]] * Yugi Mutou and Katsuya Jonouchi's hospital Duels A newspaper mentions an upcoming event occurring on August 23 and 25. Battle City begins a few days after this newspaper is printed, suggesting Battle City takes place no later than September. * The Art of Egypt * Seto Kaiba and the Duel Machine's Duel * [[Super Dancer|Anzu Mazaki and Step Johnny's Super Dancer game]] * Katsuya Jonouchi and the Rare Hunter's Duel * Battle City * Dark Yugi and the Rare Hunter's Duel * Dinosaur Ryuzaki and Esper Roba's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Esper Roba's Duel * Seto Kaiba and Koji Nagumo's Duel * Dark Yugi and Pandora's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Insector Haga's Duel * Dark Yugi and the Doll's Duel * Dark Yugi, Seto Kaiba and the Rare Hunter Tag's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Ryota Kajiki's Duel * Explosive Tag Team Match of Death * Yugi Mutou and Brainwashed Jonouchi's Duel * Dark Bakura and Ghost Kozuka's Duel * Dark Yugi and Dark Bakura's Duel * Katsuya Jonouchi and Rishid's Duel * Mai Kujaku and Dark Marik's Duel * Seto Kaiba and Ishizu Ishtar's Duel * Dark Bakura and Dark Marik's Duel * Battle City battle royal * Katsuya Jonouchi and Dark Marik's Duel * Dark Yugi and Seto Kaiba's Battle City Duel * Dark Yugi and Dark Marik's Duel * Dark Yugi and Katsuya Jonouchi's Duel April 1997 – March 1999 * Shadow RPGAlthough Battle City took place before the end of September, it is unclear how long before. * Mind's Labyrinth * Katsuya Jonouchi and Dark Bakura's Duel * Yugi Mutou and Dark Bakura's Duel * [[Yugi's group, Atem and Zorc Necrophades' ka battle (manga)|Yugi's group, Atem and Zorc Necrophades' ka battle]] * Ceremonial Battle * Seto Kaiba and Sera's Duel March 1999 and Yugi's ages mentioned as 18]] * Millennium Puzzle excavationThis event takes place not long before Yugi's graduation. * Aigami and Scud's conflict * Seto Kaiba and Virtual Dark Yugi's Duel * Duel Disk exhibition * Yugi Mutou and Aigami's Duel * Yugi Mutou and Seto Kaiba's Duel * Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba and Dark Diva's Duel * Yugi, Anzu, Jonouchi, Honda and Bakura's graduationYugi started high school in 1996. Japanese high school lasts thee years, with graduation in March. 2004 – 2005 * Jaden Yuki and Vellian Crowler's Duel The year the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX manga is set is not specified within the series, but is assumed to be the same as the anime. * Jaden Yuki and Ryuga's Duel * Jaden Yuki and Chazz Princeton's first Duel * Jaden Yuki and Bastion Misawa's first Duel * Miss Duel Academy * Jaden Yuki and Alexis Rhodes' Duel * Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale's Duel Notes References Category:Events